gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle Cargo
computer as of the Import/Export update.]] Vehicle Cargo is a CEO mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Overview Vehicle Cargo missions are relatively straight forward compared to Special Cargo, where the player can fill their Vehicle Warehouses with up to 40 stolen vehicles. When exporting them, the player can sell 1 to 4 vehicles at a time depending on the number of associates the player has in their CEO Organization in the session. There are also collections of vehicles that can be sold together, retrieving and successfully exporting the vehicles that complete a collection will offer bonus payments made to not only the CEO but to the associates as well. Vehicle cargo missions can only be conducted in Public Free Mode sessions, but there is no minimum player limit so a player alone in a public lobby can participate, but will be limited to exporting single vehicles at a time and will be unable to export any collections. Completing Vehicle Cargo missions unlocks the "Special Vehicle Work" missions, every 4th car successfully warehoused will unlock one of the eight special missions available. In order to unlock all of them, 32 cars must be warehoused. When sourcing vehicle cargo or when exporting it, the rest of the players in session will receive a message alerting them of the organization moving vehicle cargo, once the global signal countdown is over. The vehicle cargo will be represented then by a blinking red car in the map. If another player not belonging to the organization gets in one of the cars, they can bring it to a police station and earn $5000 in cash, or bring it to their warehouse if they have one and are currently registered as a CEO. In the latter case, they will have to pay for any damages, similarly to when they source a vehicle the usual way. Source Vehicle Cargo Vehicle missions are started by logging on to the desktop in the office, selecting Vehicle Cargo option and clicking on the source vehicle button. The vehicle will range from top range to standard range randomly. Once a vehicle is sourced, a text message with the info of the vehicle and a picture will be sent to the player via text message on their in-game phone and the Assistant will call the player to describe the task on exit from the office. Obstacles will present themselves to the player, as they go for the vehicle with different scenarios randomly being used. When delivering a vehicle, NPCs may pursue the player and open fire or the player may become wanted by the police. The player should attempt to keep the car in good condition to avoid high repair costs to maintain the mission profitability. The maximum amount a repair can cost is $34,000. Once the damage bill reaches $34,000 it will not increase in value but the vehicle can continue to receive further physical damage until it is eventually destroyed, resulting in mission failure. If the player is split from the rest of the players in the lobby (i.e. network lag leaves the player alone in a public lobby) while in the process of delivering a vehicle to the warehouse, it will suffer spontaneous combustion and be destroyed, failing the mission. There is a cool down of two and a half minutes between vehicle retrieval missions which starts once the player has successfully delivered the vehicle to the warehouse or fails the delivery. File-SercuroServ-GTAO-SourceVehicle.png|Option to source Vehicle Cargo on SecuroServ, in a similar fashion to buying Special Cargo. Vehicle_Import_GTAO_Damage_Limit.png|Delivering a vehicle with maximum damage penalty. Vehicle_Import_GTAO_Failure.png|Vehicle destroyed failure. Vehicle_Import_GTAO_Lobby_Split_Vehicle_Self-Destruct.png|Lobby split failure. Source Mission Types Stationary Vehicles Stationary Car Bomb Amateur Thief Detective Work Mobile Vehicles Key Car Meet Heist Crew Race Bet Photo Shoot Movie Stunt Closed Circuit Traffic Stop Crime Scene Tail Target Vehicles There are a total of 32 different vehicles to be stolen, with 3 possible variations (plates, colors and modification combinations) of each vehicle, one* of which will fit into the Collection Vehicle Cargo. Top= |-| Mid= |-| Standard= |-| Import Tips Vehicle warehouses have a capacity of 40 cars and there are 32 individual models available to import. Target vehicles are randomly selected from the list of 32 but will not double up until the player has stored one of each of the 32 models. Players can take advantage of this. *Storing all 10 Standard and all 10 Mid class car varieties will mean all subsequent import jobs will always be one of the 12 Top class cars until there are 32 cars stored. *With 32 individual models stored, exporting a single model will mean the following import job will be for that model to re-stock the 32nd model. This can make completing collections easier as there will be a 1:3 chance that the car will match the collection requirement, rather than up to a 1:96 chance with an empty warehouse. Exporting Vehicles :See Also: Ad-Hawk Autos Selling vehicles is pretty straight forward. After the player has delivered a vehicle to the warehouse they can sell it right away. The player must go to the Ad-Hawk Autos website on the computer located in the vehicle warehouse office and selecting 1 to 4 vehicles to sell or a collection if the player has completed a collection. Selling vehicles can profit the player, in summary, between $15,000 and $80,000 per vehicle, depending on vehicle class. This does not include additional bonuses. These are subject to change during special events, such as 2x GTA$ events. Vehicle Cargo Collections Some buyers will request a collection of cars with certain license plates and modifications. Players will be able to export all cars in the collection upon completing the collection as long as they have enough members in their organization. By exporting collections, players will be awarded with a bonus on top of the regular commission. Events *Between 21st and 28th August, 2017, all Vehicle Cargo exported was double GTA$ and RP. **All vehicles were also classed as "Top Range", regardless of their original class. Trivia *The use of unique license plates for each variation of vehicle may be a reference to the rare license plates used on vehicles in Exports and Imports missions in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Several spelling/wording mistakes are found in phone messages: **In a message regarding stationary vehicles, the sentence "take care of them" lacks the word "care". *All plates use alphabet, and translate to words typically describing the car or its background. **The Reaper's "GR1M" plate is a reference to the Grim Reaper. **The Osiris' "PH4R0AH" plate is a reference to the ancient Egyptian ruler. **The Mamba's "BLKM4MB4" plate is a reference to the snake, Black Mamba. **The FMJ's "J0K3R" plate is a reference to The Joker's bright pink custom Infiniti GT35 Vaydor kit from Suicide Squad. Also it is a reference to the movie Full Metal Jacket's main protagonist James T. Davis, nicknamed Joker. **The X80 Proto's "M4K3B4NK" plate is a reference to the term "Make bank". **The Tyrus's "TR3X" plate is a reference to the Tyrannosaurus rex. **The Cheetah's "B1GC4T" plate is a reference to the category of big cats, of which the Cheetah belongs in. **The Nightshade's "7H370S" plate is a reference to the 1970's era of muscle cars. ***The licence plate D34DLY reference the genus of plant with the same name of the vehicle, while E4TM3 refers to the deadly nature of the plant. **The Zentorno's "0LDN3W5" plate is possibly a reference to its obsolescence, as the Zentorno was added in mid 2014. Bugs/Glitches * A minor aesthetic glitch occurs when a repainted Personal Aircraft Cargobob or Cargobob Jetsam is used to deliver a vehicle to a Vehicle Warehouse or buyer during Vehicle Cargo Steal and Sell missions, wherein the cutscene that shows the Cargobob dropping the vehicle in front of the garage or carport shows a stock, unmodified version of the Cargobob or Cargobob Jetsam instead of the repainted one. **This cutscene also occasionally shows the Cargobob's hook a few feet above the car instead of being hooked to it, and frequently shows the Cargobob's rotor blades clipping ambient objects such as walls and rooftops while lifting off again after dropping the car, emitting sparks in the process. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online Category:Organizations Category:Missions in GTA Online: Import/Export